sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nostalgie, Nostalgie!
Nostalgie, Nostalgie! ist die zehnte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie trifft nach 20 Jahren ihren Highschool-Freund Jeremy wieder – ein attraktiver Mann, der sich leider gerade für einen Monat freiwillig in der Psychiatrie aufhält. Carrie lässt sich dennoch nicht beirren, ihn zu becircen... Samantha leidet unter der Hitze. Zu dumm, dass sie kein Mitglied in dem angesagten Sportclub mit Swimmingpool auf dem Dach ist. Als ihr zufällig die Mitgliedskarte einer gewissen Annabell Bronstein in die Hände fällt, fackelt sie nicht lange... Handlung Carrie trifft sich mit ihrem Highschool-Freund Jeremy, den sie seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Sie verbringen einen schönen Abend zusammen. Jeremy bringt sie heim und redet umständlich um den Abschiedskuss herum, den ihm Carrie schließlich gibt. Miranda ist am Samstag abend allein zuhaus, als Robert an die Tür klopft und ihr Tickets für die Nicks am nächsten Freitag schenkt. Sie denkt zunächst, er würde mit ihr hingehen, doch er überreicht ihr zwei und geht wieder. Samantha trifft am nächsten, heißen Sommertag eine Bekannte, die gerade aus dem Soho House kommt, in dem es einen Pool gibt, den Samantha nicht nutzen kann. Sie erzählt ihren Freundinnen beim Essen davon, danach berichtet Carrie von ihrem Date mit Jeremy dem Abschiedskuss. Sie hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil sie dachte, es würde bessere geben, aber die gab es nicht. Samantha fragt im Soho House an, warum sie noch immer kein Mitglied ist und die Empfangsdame erklärt ihr, dass sie jeden Tag voll wären und keine neuen Mitglieder mehr aufnehmen könnten. Sie darf zumindest den Waschraum benutzen und nimmt dort die Karte von Annabelle Bronstein an sich, als eine der Putzfrauen sie fragt, ob es ihre wäre. Danach nutzt sie den Club unter falschem Namen. Charlotte geht mit Antony aus und trifft dort Stanford und seinen Freund Marcus, der Antony nicht leiden kann und damit angibt, dass er mit seinem Freund auf den Schul-Lesbischen Benefizball geht. Antony unterbricht ihn immer wieder, bis Stanford beleidigt geht. Allein mit Charlotte macht er sich über Stanfords Freund lustig, der früher eine Anzeige in einem Schwulenmagazin hatte. Miranda und Charlotte besuchen gemeinsam das Nicks-Spiel, wobei sie über Robert sprechen. Beim Auftritt der jungen, heißen Cheerleaderinnen fällt Miranda auf, dass eine von ihnen mit Robert flirtet und Miranda wird eifersüchtig. Am Ende des Spiels drängt Charlotte sie, mit Robert zu reden, der sich gerade mit der Cheerleaderin unterhält, doch als diese ihn umarmt, geht sie verärgert. Carrie lädt Jeremy zum "Film gucken" ein, was schon in der Highschool ein Code fürs rumknutschen war. Als Jeremy gehen will, versucht Carrie ihn zu überreden, noch zu bleiben, da sie diesmal "bis zum Ende" gehen könnten, gesteht Jeremy ihr, dass er nicht nur Urlaub in New York macht, sondern in einer Psychiatrischen Anstalt ist. Samantha hat ihre Freundinnen und Stanford mit ins Soho House genommen. Dort unterhalten sie sich über Jeremy. Als Stanford schwimmen geht, zeigt sie ihren Freundinnen das Bild von Marcus Anzeige, von dem sie glaubt, dass Stanford es noch nicht kennt. Er kennt es tatsächlich nicht und ist sehr enttäuscht. Kurz darauf kommt einer der Kellner und fragt nach Annabelle Bronstein. Sie erfahren, dass diese sich gerade in England befindet, aber Samantha versucht, das Spiel noch weiterzuspielen. Natürlich kann sie den Kellner nicht überzeugen. Als Miranda später an den Briefkästen auf Robert trifft, fragt sie ihn nach der Cheerleaderin, doch er gesteht er, dass er sie mag. Sie küssen sich, bis eine der Eigentümerinnen sie stört. Jeremy kommt bei Carrie vorbei und übergibt ihr symbolisch einen kleinen Beutel mit Murmeln. Sie unterhalten sich, doch die Situation ist verkrampft. Jeremy erklärt ihr alles und schließlich gehen sie bis zum Ende, was auch Miranda und Robert schaffen. Am nächsten Nachmittag bekommt Carrie Besuch von Stanford, der aufgrund der Verheimlichung von Marcus' Vergangenheit mit diesem Schluss gemacht hat. Er bittet Carrie, ihn zu dem Benefizball zu begleiten, doch sie will Jeremy in Conneticut in der Psychatrie besuchen. Carrie und Jeremy verbringen einen entspannten Nachmittag, bis einer der Patienten schreiend durch den Hauseigenen Park rennt und von den Pflegern eingefangen werden muss. Jeremy erzählt ihr, dass es vermutlich eine dumme Idee war, eine Beziehung anzufangen und dass er noch zehn Monate in der Klinik bleiben würde. Carrie geht doch mit Stanford auf den Ball und wird mit ihm zusammen zu König und Königin gewählt. Sie tanzen und witzeln über Jeremy, doch dann steht Marcus neben ihnen und will abklatschen, doch Stanford weigert sich. Aber Marcus bittet ihn so inständig, dass Carrie die beiden allein lässt. Nachdem Stanford sich vergewisser hat, dass Marcus niemals Sex mit Antony hatte, tanzen die beiden zusammen. Zentrale Frage *Hatten wir auf Fragen des Herzen in der Highschool schon die richtigen Antworten? Personen und Paarungen *Carrie Bradshaw - Jeremy (David Duchovny) *Samantha Jones *Miranda Hobbes *Charlotte York - Robert Leeds *Stanford Blatch - Marcus Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6